jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Irene Corts
Dr. Irene Corts is an InGen scientist that once worked on Isla Sorna. Dr. Corts was one of InGen's top dinosaur producers and cloning engineers, but she was primarily known most as the inventor of the Dino-Voc, a DNA-synchronized computer programmed tablet used to control dinosaurs. She has one sole appearance throughout the Jurassic Park franchise as the main antagonist in the game Jurassic Park Dinosaur Battles. Background From a physical standpoint, Dr. Corts is a thin, middle-aged caucasian woman with a regal-esque hairstyle, wearing formal long khaki jeans, a lime-green shirt, and a typical long-white labcoat that goes to as low as her ankles. Due to her apparent success with her experiments, it's quite obvious that Dr. Corts is an ingenious individual, but due to her antagonistic nature, she harbors a decent level of insanity. She believes that not only should the world be made for the strong to survive and thrive, but in order to do so, she must exterminate the weak, inferior individuals. Project Primo Although Dr. Corts' primary role within InGen is to create dinosaurs, but for her own use to control them, she took a disturbing turn, and tried to create humans in the same way she created dinosaurs. She has only created three, albeit in adult stage, but the three she created were only prototypes, and those three serve as her minions and servants. The operation of creating superhumans was dubbed by Dr. Corts as "Project Primo", and the three prototypes are all respectively called "Primo". In the game, the Primos serve as obstacles in trying to save the children and escape the island. The first Primo encountered lives in a giant tree, has rather poor hygiene and an excessive about of body and facial hair. He is guarded by a Mature Velociraptor, but he gives the right directions to a wrong lab, which is guarded by an Ambusher Ankylosaurus. The second Primo is encountered a level later in a lab. He is the same person as the last Primo, but unlike the previously met Primo, he is smarter, and seems to take better care of himself. He guards himself and his lab by using the services of a Lab Guard Dilophosaurus, a Lab Guard Ankylosaurus, and a Lab Guard Triceratops. In defeat, he attempts to reason, but he is persuaded otherwise and abandons the lab, where a Pteranodon can be picked up, but not for commanding. The third Primo is encountered at a temple a level later, and unlike his predecessors, he wears a lab coat, and is by far the smartest of the Primos. He has kidnapped Sabrina, the 5th member of the Junior Explorers, and the procedure to defeat the Primo to rescue Sabrina is the same as what was used to defeat the last Primo, except there is a Velociraptor up first and not a Dilophosaurus. In defeat he runs away in anger, but runs into the two previous Primos who have been convinced that Dr. Corts is not a good person. It takes a while, but the Primos have the player's back and unite against Corts. Trivia *Dr. Corts appears to share the same personality from Dr. Laura Sorkin from Jurassic Park: The Game. Both of them appears to be quite sinister, with Dr. Corts attempting to purge the earth of weak creatures, and Dr. Sorkin trying to damage the global ecosystem by releasing a Tylosaurus to the world's ocean. *Dr. Corts' vision about only the strongest ones can live on earth is slightly similar to the visions of Albert Wesker from Resident Evil series, where he attempted to force evolution on mankind through genetic mutations. Category:Pages Needing Attention Category:InGen employees Category:Humans Category:Female characters Category:Females Category:Main Antagonists Category:Villains